King of the Moon Cell
by Eurobeat Lover
Summary: A bored Dead Apostle Ancestor took it in hands to put a little spice in a world where he deems boring because of a certain pervert who only thinks of breasts, breasts, and more breasts! His solution? What he really do best, meddling someone's affairs of course!


**PROLOGUE  
~ AN OBJECT OF CHANGE ~**

Many Worlds Interpretation.

A theory that implies all possible alternate histories and futures are real, each representing an actual "world" (or "universe").

A World is shaped both by internal and external forces within its Universe, thus traversing its own path based on certain events and actions that it took.

It affects every sentient and non-sentient lifeforms under its umbrella and it is also being influenced by its denizen's concepts and theories.

At a certain point of time in a mysterious way, the accumulation of specific ideas, specific actions, and specific events somehow caused an invisible ripple to the World... allowing it to project or rather gave birth to a mirror of itself with the same environment yet different histories or even an entire different setting.

There are two ways to prove its existence. One is through the combination of mathematics and science called Quantum Mechanics. The other one is through witnesses; people who by due to luck or years of work managed to set their foot on the door that leads to the vast highway of network connecting each Universes with the others.

Some of them become observers, some travelers while others are both.

One of this people was a former human turned into vampire whose hobby was to travel and observe foreign worlds. If one would describe this fellow, he is complicated and weird individual with a weird personality. He hates people who are evil and laughs at do-gooders.

Unfortunately, he is a meddlesome and troublesome figure who sparks conflicts frequently out of his boredom or curiosity.

And right now...he is extremely bored.

He had been watching a parallel Earth from afar and he for the love of ORT was not amused on this world's protagonist. He had seen this breast loving pervert Human turned Devil from the beginning only to be annihilated in the end alongside with his "harem" of friends by an extraterrestrial threat.

"What a waste..."

He sighed, he knew he couldn't blame the kid for embracing the life of an oppai-loving pervert.

If only that old man had never introduced the lad from a nonsensical mania. Well he could intervene but he felt there was no fun in it and it would be useless. He had seen other versions of himself doing that.

He wanted something new.

Something refreshing.

"Hohoho, luckily I've managed to finish this."

He beamed with a trolling face, spinning a bluish cube in his hands.

The cube was the culmination of years of research and observation from a parallel world similar to his "home world". That world had a unique and interesting history setting.

To think that the moon in that World was an actual observation device constructed by an alien civilization of non-human intelligent life to monitor Earth...

"Now then, its time."

SNAP!

A snap of a finger and a dimensional portal emerged in front of him, glowing with a rainbow radiance.

The vampire was up to something and he had a somewhat good reason for doing it. If he was still in his prime, he could directly go into that World and take his time doing his stuff but alas, fighting Crimson Moon had made him weaker.

Pushing through the portal, the Dead Apostle vampire arrived at scene that looked like a crash site. Glued to the pole was a wrecked car smoking with black fumes, inside were three people; two adults and a child.

He had seen this scene several times before. The two adults sitting at the forefront of the car were already out of breath however, the child at the back was still breathing but he knew that the kid would eventually die when help arrived.

"Don't worry boyo~ this time around you will live."

SHING!

From his hand, the blue rotating cube materalized and propelled itself to the bloodstained boy. It hovered around the unconscious lad twice before it went inside his body.

"Now that's done, I couldn't wait the upcoming events that will ensue after this hoho~ I'll keep in touch. See 'ya!~"

Delivering his speech, the old vampire then went back to his secluded lair despite the fact that he introduce something that wasn't part of that World.

Introducing a foreign concept on a World with an already built native complexity could cause some problems. One of which would be profoundly altering the World's course of history.

Truth to be told, he didn't care at all. If anything, that World should thank him for giving them a seed of hope against their incoming demise.

The reason why he chose that boy was because he is a relative of that perverted Red Dragon Emperor, who unfortunately died in the former timeline. Now that the kid will survive, the vampire hoped that he will be the key in "reforming" the Oppai Dragon. If that would come true, then the survival of that World would raised from zero percent to a substantial rate.

The other reason why the Dead Apostle Ancestor chose that kid was that the child exists in a parallel version of his "Home World", the one where he got the knowledge of his newly created Mystic Code.

The King of the Moon Cell.

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE**

 **This is inspired from Holding All Cards, Heroic Straight Flush, and High School DXD: White Fields By The Seaside. I am a fan of these stories though they aren't active as before. Anyway the main protagonists of this fic will be the DXD Human version of Hakuno Kishinami from Extellaverse and of course, Issei Hyoudou. Another thing, the story will be different from canon DXD due to Zelretch's interference, one of this would be Asia becoming an Angel under Gabriel's peerage.**

 **What are your thoughts?**

 **P.S. This would only be my side project since I am putting more attention on my main fic in Royalroadl.**


End file.
